wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cumin
cumin animation is the sole of my purpose. i can't live out the rest of my life working here. name was brewed up by arrow. this character is property of verglas, please don't use him without permission. cumin /ˈkəmin,ˈk(y)o͞omin/ noun # the aromatic seeds of a plant of the parsley family, used as a spice, especially ground and used in curry powder. "add a pinch of cumin" # the small, slender plant that bears cumin and grows from the Mediterranean to central Asia. ---- * tiny * angry about it A HiveWing of Hornet Hive who desires to be an animator, for he's incredibly talented at animating. While he waits, he remains a nobody editor for the weekly newspaper known throughout the hives. He hatched in a small cell with his optimistic and overly friendly HiveWing father who was part of the middle class within the hive. His mother, however, was taken away from crimes against the queen and being caught red-handed during a heist with a few other dragons. For the most part, Cumin was always teased for being small, which brought him to being overly upset about it. And for awhile, he was never exactly pleased or happy at all. Upon being old enough, the HiveWing dragonet was sent to a nearby private school and for that made hardly any friends. He never let loneliness get the best of him. He was always fascinated by animation and playwright, he'd always wanted to become one after seeing his first animation film. Playwriting just came as an interest to him after looking up the meaning of the word. No one knew him or even stopped to consider him a hybrid, not his father, not the ignorant citizens of Hornet Hive, not even himself. image here by salty. hive / silk - male - he / him - newspaper editor - homo 20 (hy) * don't call him short, he may bite you for that * has a certain confidence in himself, even then he still can act like a jerk * not many know he's actually a hybrid, most just assume he's a weird-looking hivewing * lives in hornet hive as a newspaper editor * while he may like this job to some extent, he wants to be an animator and playwright * snappy but does have a softer side, he likes his job a bit * still has morals and manners despite being slightly rude * does have a softer side that is rather caring for those he deeply cares about * but he doesn't show it too often * deep down, he's fairly insecure and can't stand the thought of taking lead to anything * that one guy who mutters about the insane dragons of the hives. those being dragons who believe in the paranormal * lonely man but doesn't want to admit it * hides a lot of his real feelings behind layers of loyalty and work ** also doesn't get the whole "let your feelings release your pain" and all that stuff ** in other words, he refuses to show his true feelings or share much of how he feels to others * hates being small and short and wishes to grow taller sometime soon * that is the biggest reason of him being angry mostly all the time * annoyed expression on his snout, sometimes a carefree smile * but he does like jokes, usually he doesn't like admitting it though. appearance Pale oranges ripple upon his scales in dull, delicate plates across his body, staining everything it touches, that being the most part of his body. * pale orange mainscales fading into darker colors * scales come in plates and underscales are diamond shaped * tips are dark maroon, lines are seen under his eyes too * also on eyebrows * top of head has darker, rather burnt colors of orange * short stubs where antenna are supposed to be but aren't * tips of these stubs is the start of the burnt orange coloration * no horns, ears are short, rounded tips * spines are slightly long and rounded at tips, burnt orange faded at tips * these faded at the base into pale orange mainscales * small, stocky build, bendy and wiry too, narrow shoulders * maroon stripes upon middle * tips of ears are maroon too * long transparent, membranous wings that appear more or less like a hivewing's * membranes are burnt oranges, a coloration similar to his forehead color * maroon stripes upon wings, not membranes * lower wing is both smaller and shorter than the fore one * slightly blocky snout and rather thick neck * long tail with tips of burnt orange much like his forehead and spines * eyes are a slight orangy yellow dragons he knows yusu neutral cool, but strange. dillon neutral also cool, but messy and he hates that.Category:Characters Category:HiveWings Category:Hybrids Category:SilkWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Writer)